


Shared Lust

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Lust, M/M, Slash, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Shared Lust

By the end, Severus was so very tired. It was all he could do to pull the boy to him, to let him _see_.

What he hadn't counted on was surviving, facing the vanquisher of the Dark Lord. 

The object of his most lustful desires. 

He was a man in every sense of the word and the longing Severus felt for him—for his touch—was overwhelming. 

When Potter came calling, Severus could hardly refuse to see him and instead attempted to remain stoic, betraying no emotion.

"I saw your memories," Potter said, looking away as his cheeks turned pink.

~*~

Severus took a deep breath. There was no reason to be concerned. Yet.

"I gave them to you," he said calmly. "I assume they were useful to you?"

Potter turned toward him again, face still flush, his green eyes alive with...

_desire want hunger lust_

Severus's chest felt tight. 

"Useful," Potter said, drawing it out as if trying to see if it was the correct one. "Yes. They were. I learned a lot. About you." He paused, looking down at his hands for a moment, before meeting Severus's gaze again. "No one else looks at me the way you do."

~*~

"It must be difficult to discover that you aren't universally popular." Severus was very pleased with himself until he saw that look again. The one that told him Potter knew things.

Things Severus didn't want anyone to know. 

"As I said," Potter stood and moved closer to Severus, "I understand you better now."

"You understand nothing," Severus hissed, his defences crumbling under the onslaught of power radiating off Potter.

"I know what you want," Potter said, leaning in. "I want it, too."

Severus looked into his eyes and saw a vision of them fucking at the forefront of Potter's mind.

~*~

"Do you know what you're suggesting?"

Potter licked his lips. "I'm suggesting we shag and I honestly don't care if you want to fuck me first as long as I get to fuck you later."

Hearing Potter put to words the lust that burned inside him caused Severus to snap.

He dropped in front of Potter and tore at his flies, his mouth watering at the musky scent of Potter's arousal.

"Fuck," Potter gasped as Severus freed his cock from his pants. 

Severus sucked him into his mouth, his own pleasure increasing when Potter came, fingers buried in his hair.

~*~

Severus took him right there on the couch.

"Christ," Potter gritted out, hands clenched into fists.

"Relax," Severus murmured even as he pushed deeper inside Potter.

Once fully seated, Severus stilled. Potter was so hot, so tight, so utterly perfect.

"Move, Snape. Fuck," Potter said, pushing back against him and Severus was lost. His lust-addled mind couldn't control his adrenaline-fueled body. 

He pulled out and slammed back in, harder and harder, faster and faster they moved until Severus came with a shout.

"Is it my turn now?" Potter asked, breathlessly.

Maybe Severus had died and gone to heaven after all.


End file.
